Disrupted Pages
by Schnulfschokonudel23
Summary: Hiatus/ Was sagt man zu einem Engel, wenn man doch selbst ein Monster ist? Vielleicht brauchte ich ihn jetzt am meisten und vielleicht hatte alles doch keinen Sinn...wer kannte schon die Zukunft?
1. Gedanken im Wind

**1. Gedanken im Wind**

**Alsoo hier kommt meine allererste FF...sagt mir was ihr denkt!..wenn ihr Lust habt :)****  
****Meinen ganz besonderen Dank an Annaschatz/uhwii, die mich dazu angespornt hat :-* lieb dich**

**Twilight und Edward etc. gehören Stephenie Meyer (Mist!)...aber der Rest ist von mir! yay!**

**

* * *

**

„_Wie Schatten flieht die Lieb´, indem man sie verfolgt._

_Sie folgt dem, der sie flieht, und flieht den, der ihr folgt."_

_William Shakespeare (Fluth)_

Edwards Sicht

Ich konnte es spüren, das Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf meinem Gesicht, schwarz und orange nur zwei der Farben, welche ich hinter meinen Lidern sehen konnte. Es ist faszinierend, wie man, solange das Bewusstsein nicht schläft, auch durch geschlossene Augen immer etwas wahrnimmt. Und ich schlafe nie…

Doch in jenem Moment zählte nur das Farbspiel der Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreitende Wärme und das sich gemächlich im Wind bewegende Gras unter meinen Fingern. Ein Vampir kann so viel gleichzeitig wahrnehmen, zumindest wenn ich halbwegs korrekt Gedanken lesen kann mehr als ein Mensch, und trotzdem bleibt die Natur ein wunderbares Mysterium, welches sich nie vollkommen begreifen lässt.

Leise seufzte ich in die Stille, welche ansonsten nur von ein paar vereinzelten Vögeln und dem Rauschen des Windes, man könnte es fast für das Brechen von Wellen im Meer halten, durchbrochen wurde. Schon so viele Orte hatte ich gesehen, alle Kontinente hatte ich durchquert und erlebt, dass das Reisen ein wenig von seinem Reiz verloren hatte. Niemand findet etwas sehr gut, wenn er immer wieder aufs Neue dazu gezwungen wurde. Jedoch gab es immer noch einiges, was mich, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, aus der langweiligen eintönigen Misere des Alltags eines unendlichen Lebens zu bringen vermochte.

Ich liebte das beflügelnde Gefühl von Freiheit, ganz als könnte ich jederzeit meine Schwingen ausbreiten und alles tun, was ich wollte. Deswegen war ich gern allein, frei von all den Problemen und trivialen Gedanken, auch wenn ich meine Familie liebe.

Liebe, was für ein merkwürdiges Wort. Würde ich es jemals verstehen? Ich hatte alles darüber gesehen und gehört, vielleicht auch gefühlt, aber darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Nicht in diesem von ungewissem Glück überlagerten Moment.

Sollte einem Monster wie mir überhaupt so etwas wie Glück vergönnt sein, auch nur ansatzweise? Und wie konnte ich ohne eine Seele all dies empfinden? Esme, diese unglaublich liebende Frau, welche in so vieler Hinsicht meine Mutter war, sagte oft ich würde verstehen, wenn ich meinen Seelenpartner gefunden hatte. Natürlich sah ich immer die perfekten Paare meiner Familie, aber gab es diese tiefe Verbindung wirklich für mich? Ich war mir da nicht so sicher. Esme und Carlisle sahen mich eh in einem viel zu guten Licht. Vielleicht war dies auch eine Strafe des Schicksals, allein für immer. Wobei das Schicksal in diesem Fall dann wohl Pech hatte, denn es machte mir nichts aus, ich war nicht auf der Suche. Und so konnte es auch ruhig bleiben…

Ein lauter Knall riss mich schlagartig aus meinen Gedanken.

Emmett, das war ja wieder mal klar. Offensichtlich hatte er erneut ein Match mit Jasper verloren und ließ seinen Frust jetzt an unschuldigen Bäumen aus. Gut, dass manche Dinge sich nie änderten. Soviel zu meiner Ruhe. Er würde meinen Bruder garantiert die ganze nächste Woche wegen einer Revanche belästigen. Manchmal übertrieb er es dabei auch gelegentlich. Als ich mal längere Zeit keine Lust auf einen Kampf hatte, fand ich nach einem Jagdausflug meine gesamte Unterwäsche in der Gefriertruhe, Emmett wollte sie anscheinend mal ausprobieren. Und Alice fand das offensichtlich so witzig, dass sie mich nicht vorwarnte. Dabei hatten meine Schwester und ich sonst immer eine sehr enge Beziehung, wir mit den verrücktesten Gaben mussten schließlich zusammenhalten und wir verstanden uns einfach. Ich bin ehrlich mehr als froh, meine Familie zu haben. Wer weiß, wo ich jetzt sonst wäre. Vermutlich längst im Leichenschauhaus und unter der Erde.

Anscheinend würde laut Alice gleich etwas Interessanteres passieren als das sehr einfallsreiche Fluchen von Emmett, der sich nebenbei bemerkt bestimmt bald wieder beruhigt. Den Aufenthalt auf meinem „stillen" Plätzchen hatte er jetzt eh zunichte gemacht. Mit einem letzten Seufzer setzte ich mich auf und trat den Weg in Richtung Haus an…

* * *

_Hört euch „Sunlight" von Jacob Brass an! :) _


	2. Frühmorgendliche Philosophieversuche

**2. Frühmorgendliche Philosophieversuche**

**Ich danke mal wieder meiner Freundin (du weißt, dass du gemeint bist!) für den Tritt in den Hintern und das Review! ;D****  
****Auch allen anderen hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen...hier kommt der zweite Versuch :)**

**

* * *

**Bellas Sicht

Drriinngg…ddrriinng…drrriiing…

Stöhnend schlug ich mit meiner Hand blindlings auf meine Umgebung ein, bis das nervtötende etwas aufhörte in meinen Kopf zu hämmern. Meine Lider schienen schwer wie tausend Betonblöcke, und ich rede von richtig großen, trotzdem wurde ich langsam aus der schwarzen, oder hatte sie überhaupt eine Farbe?, Leere gezogen.

Wenn man mich fragt, dann wird das mit dem Schlafen sowieso überbewertet. Scheint ja ein ganz schöner Gedanke zu sein, sich einfach so fallen zu lassen und an nichts zu denken. Allerdings kann ich generell nie einschlafen, sondern liege nur im Bett und warte auf das, was einfach nicht zu kommen vermag. Und bin ich dann doch schon so weit gesunken, dass es mir unmöglich scheint mich aufzurappeln und aufzustehen, dann bekomme ich plötzlich die wildesten Gedanken. Ich verspüre den Drang aufzuspringen und etwas niederzuschreiben oder zu lesen, mir fällt etwas ganz wichtiges ein, was ich noch unbedingt tun wollte. Doch kann ich dies nicht, ich bin wie gelähmt und fühle mich schwer und hilflos.

So viel zum Thema des Einschlafens oder meinen Problemen hierbei.

Dann wäre da noch das zweite Problem in Form des Aufwachens, welches oftmals äußerst grausam von statten geht. So wie in diesem Moment gerade. Der nervenaufreibende Kampf beginnt: Wir sehen hier in der einen Ecke den berühmt-berüchtigten Koloss namens „Tiefes Loch des warmen bequemen Schlummerns" mit seinem Trainer „Dafür ist es jetzt eh zu spät denn du bist wach" gegen den scheinbar übermächtigen Herausforderer „Steh auf und bewege deinen Hintern" mit seinem teuflisch-gemeinen kleinen Assistenten „Die Pflicht ruft". Auf in die erste Runde. Als ich dieses imaginäre Bild im Kopf hatte, wobei der Assistent ein kleiner dicker Typ mit wulstigen Lippen, Schnurrbart und einer schwarzen Sichel aus verschwitzten Haaren auf dem Kopf war, wurde mir Zweierlei klar. Irgendwie und ich weiß wirklich nicht wie das kommt, vielleicht bin ich einfach nur willensstark, hmm nein das kann es nicht sein, oder emotional reif genug, aber ich wusste ich würde irgendwie wieder besseren Wissens aufstehen und meine Aufgaben erfüllen. Des Weiteren traf mich die Erkenntnis, dass ich aufhören sollte vor dem Einschlafen mit Charlie Wrestling zu gucken.

Also was lernen wir daraus? Man sollte mich während des Aufwachens nicht nach meinen Gedanken fragen. Außerdem ist Schlaf eine unnötig komplizierte, aber auch für mich nicht immer vermeidbare Angelegenheit, die es tapfer durchzustehen gilt.

Eigentlich bin ich jedoch im Träumen viel besser als im Schlafen. Nun fragt ihr euch bestimmt „Wie bitte?" und „Was meint die denn damit?" und denkt euch vielleicht, dass ich nicht mehr alle beisammen habe. Kann auch irgendwie sein, dass das stimmt. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls kann ich stundenlang mit offenen Augen einfach nur daliegen und träumen. Zum Beispiel im Bett oder im Wald hinter unserem Haus und dabei höre ich auch manchmal nur auf die Umgebung um mich herum. Meine Lehrerin hatte mich am Ende des Schuljahres darauf aufmerksam gemacht, ich schien das auch im Unterricht zu tun, obwohl ich eigentlich recht gut in der Schule bin, eher überdurchschnittlich. Aber auch nur da. Ich liebe nun mal Bücher. Und wenn ich ab und zu abschweife, dann könnte sich der Lehrer ja auch mal Gedanken über seine Unterrichtsstrategie machen. Wo wir auch schon bei der Ursache für meinen derzeitigen Zustand wären. Schule.

Manchmal frag ich mich, ob Einzelunterricht besser wäre, schließlich bin ich in mehr als einer Hinsicht nicht normal. Allerdings wird man da vielleicht wirklich versnobt bei und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf einem selbst. Was für ein schrecklicher Gedanke! Deshalb bekam ich bei dem Gedanken an die Schule ein mulmiges Gefühl. Man wurde einfach immerzu beobachtet und bewertet. Und ich meine nicht die Lehrer. Ich zählte nie zu den „Coolen", die die Jungs abbekamen und immer super aussahen. Allerdings interessierten mich die „männlichen" Wesen an dieser Schule eher weniger, und warum sollten sie mich schon bemerken? Ich war froh, wenn sie es nicht taten. Denn sonst war ich die verrückte Einsiedlerin, welche mit ihrem Vater irgendwo im Wald wohnte und mit niemandem redete. Abgesehen von meiner Freundin Angela, sie war schüchtern wie ich und nicht sonderlich auf Äußerlichkeiten bedacht, obwohl sie mich als unnatürlich schön bezeichnete. Ich glaube in dieser Hinsicht sah sie die Welt leicht durch eine rosarote Brille, auch wenn sie mir andauernd riet zum Augenarzt zu gehen. Sie war wirklich ein guter Mensch, davon gab es hier nicht viele. Also auf zum Ort der Peinlichkeiten und Langeweile…

Nachdem ich endlich aus dem Bett geschlüpft war, zog ich mir das erstbeste Oberteil (ich war mutig und wählte ein T-Shirt, wobei ich einen kleinen Bitte-gutes-Wetter-Tanz aufführte) und machte mich an das Frühstück. Ich sollte ernsthaft aufhören so viel Nutella zu essen (keine Schleichwerbung beabsichtigt). Hhmm blieb noch Zeit für etwas Mascara (jepp ich weiß inzwischen was das ist…damit war ich in meiner Klasse wohl die Letzte gewesen, aber es war mir einfach egal)? Naja ab und zu kann man das mal draufmachen. Meine Augen sind so ziemlich das einzige an meinem Körper, was mir wirklich gefiel. Wie Schokolade und ich habe echt eine Schwäche für alles was süß ist. Aber im Grunde finde ich alle Augen schön, ob mit oder ohne Schminke haben sie etwas Einzigartiges. Vor einiger Zeit war ein Mädchen tränenüberströmt in den Waschraum gestürzt und hatte verzweifelt geschluchzt, dass sie ihr Mascara vergessen hatte. Offensichtlich traute sie sich so nicht mehr vor die Tür, obwohl mir das auch bei genauerem Hinsehen nicht aufgefallen war. Sie war eine der immerschönen und beliebten Mädchen. Diese Erfahrung hatte sichtlich meinen Horizont erweitert.

Ich blickte mich noch einmal kurz in meinem Zimmer um…oh Mist jetzt könnte ich bestimmt einen erstklassigen Aufsatz mit dem Titel „So erkenne ich, dass mein Kaktus verschrumpelt ist" abliefern, und hüpfte die Treppe hinunter.

Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster warf ich mir noch meine Jacke über die Schultern, packte meinen Ranzen und öffnete die Haustür. Charlie war schon längst aus dem Haus und ich war auf mich allein Gestellt. Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hatte, ich kannte es nicht anders und im Grunde genoss ich meine Freiheit. Allein konnte ich sein, wer ich wollte.

Als ich die kleine Veranda betrat erfasste ein leichter Luftzug meine Haare. Ich hatte überlegt sie abzuschneiden, jedoch konnte ich mich einfach nicht von meinen langen braunen Locken trennen, egal wie kaputt sie waren. Eigentlich hatte ich auch keine Locken, ich hatte mir nur angewöhnt, sie um meinen Finger zu wickeln, wenn ich nervös war.

Die frische Luft von draußen tat mir gut, sie belebte mich. Ich entschloss mich, zu Fuß zu meiner heiß geliebten Lernanstalt (man bemerke die Ironie), auf die ich jetzt schon seit längerer Zeit meines über 17jährigen Lebens ging, zu wandern. Im Grunde war ich äußerlich wohl 17 Jahre alt, vielleicht wurden es noch 18, das konnte man bei mir nicht so genau sagen und ich hatte recht merkwürdige Wachstumsphasen gehabt. Aber hierzu mehr ein andermal…

Da ich noch etwas Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn hatte (es war der zweite Tag nach den Sommerferien und ich hatte mir den Wecker bewusst etwas früher gestellt) beschloss ich, den umständlicheren Weg zu nehmen. Das tat ich öfter und in diesem Fall hieß es, an den Bäumen empor von Ast zu Ast zu springen. Das war ein weiterer Vorteil dieses Waldes, er war einfach ideal zum Klettern und ich liebte es. Nach der Hälfte des Weges spürte ich einen Regentropfen auf meiner Haut. Viele wären jetzt angewidert und würden mit Quietschstimme „Iihh" schreien, aber ich mochte den Regen, vor allem an so einem verhältnismäßig warmen Tag. Ich hielt langsam inne, streckte meine Zunge aus, genoss den salzigen Geschmack und schloss die Augen. Es waren diese Augenblicke, die das Leben zu etwas besonderem machten. Trotzdem wurde ich an diesem Morgen das Gefühl des dunklen Schattens über mir nicht los. Wie lange würde dieser Augenblick noch anhalten?

* * *

**Kommentare, Anmerkungen, Drauflosgeplappere, Ideen, Wünsche? Mein Ohr steht offen...naja wie ein normales Ohr halt...und meine Reviewseite auch ;)**


	3. Charlies Geschichte

**3. Charlies Geschichte**

**Also wie gesagt noch mal danke an alle ;) und viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

* * *

Bellas Sicht

Bella…Bella…ich erinnerte mich nicht, dass die Stimme meines Unterbewusstseins jemals so heiser geklungen hätte. Vielleicht hatte ja mein Gemütszustand gewisse Auswirkungen auf ihren Klang. Oder möglicherweise wurde ich langsam aber sicher schizophren und hörte neuerdings mehrere Leute in meinem Kopf. Nicht dass ich in Gedanken mit mir selbst reden würde, das geht ja irgendwie gar nicht, aber manchmal wenn alles still ist und man so denkt…ach ich weiß auch nicht. Offensichtlich wurde ich allmählich verrückt. Oder ein außerirdisches Individuum hatte es auf eine mir unbekannte Art geschafft, sich in meinen Kopf einzupflanzen und versuchte nun Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Als mich jedoch etwas an meine Schulter stupste wurde mir klar, dass meine Träume nie so plastisch waren, nicht einmal damals vor der Einschulung als ich schreiend aufwachte und Charlie mit einer Schrotflinte ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Was an sich schon leicht ironisch war, denn das Ding konnte ihm nichts anhaben und war nur gut im Einstauben.

Im selben Moment, in welchem ich dieses Flashback vor Augen hatte, realisierte ich auch, dass ich immer noch die Buchstaben an der Tafel anstarrte ohne die Wörter ernsthaft zu lesen, während der Rest der Klasse bereits emsig wie eine Horde getriebener Schafe das Unterrichtszimmer verließ. So viel zu meinen Tagträumen, welche ich inzwischen in Punkto Unauffälligkeit ernsthaft verbessert hatte.

Es versuchte tatsächlich jemand Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen, allerdings war dieser Jemand laut meines Kenntnisstandes nicht aus einer fernen Galaxie, sondern ein Musterexemplar der menschlichen Spezies mit braunen Haaren, einer Brille und im Moment einem leicht genervten und besorgten Blick im Gesicht. Dieses Wesen hörte auf den Namen Angela und erinnerte mich in diesem Augenblick liebreizend daran, dass der Chemieunterricht endlich zu Ende war. (Mit Motoren und so nem Zeug kenne ich mich einfach nicht aus, egal wie sehr mein Freund Jacob versuchte, sie mir näher zu bringen.)

„Mensch Bella also weißt du manchmal machst du mir echt Sorgen! Komm schon, heute gibt es Lasagne in der Cafeteria und du weißt ja, wie schnell die immer weg ist."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und dank Angelas extrem fürsorglichen Freund Ben saßen wir bald mit den anderen an unserem Tisch und schlugen uns die Mägen voll (im übertragenden Sinn). Unserem Tisch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen oder wohl eher denken würde. Ich jedenfalls nicht. Während ich hier mit Angela, Jessica und all den anderen saß erinnerte ich mich noch gut daran, wie ich vor gar nicht langer Zeit allein in der Ecke gesessen hatte, so weit weg von der restlichen Schülerschaft wie möglich. Am Anfang meiner Schulzeit war dies am schlimmsten gewesen, ich hatte Angst vor größeren Menschenmengen oder genauer gesagt Angst vor mir. Das etwas unangenehme Prickeln im Hals hatte mit der Zeit nachgelassen, ich spürte es nur noch ab und zu, jedoch würde ich immer wissen wozu ich fähig bin. Ich bin gefährlich, daran besteht kein Zweifel. Bella das Monster, das Ungeheuer welches seine eigene Mutter getötet hatte. Erinnern konnte ich mich daran nicht, aber Charlie konnte es nicht ewig vor mir geheim halten. Schließlich hatte ich meine Fähigkeiten was das überzeugende Lügen angeht von ihm geerbt. Im Grunde genommen sprach mein Vater nie gerne über das Vergangene, aber ich hatte mir alles, was er mir von seiner Geschichte erzählt hatte, sehr genau eingeprägt.

Vor etlichen Jahrzehnten war Charlie Swan angesehener Polizeichef in einer weitgehend ruhigen verträumten Kleinstadt. Jedoch wurde diese Idylle von einigen mutmaßlichen Tierübergriffen in der Umgebung getrübt, bei denen auch einer seiner guten Freunde ums Leben gekommen war. Im Folgenden stürzte Charlie sich mit Feuereifer in die Arbeit und sein Ehrgeiz war bald mit Erfolg gesegnet. Nun ja, dass heißt wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Am Morgen dieses Tages hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass dies der letzte Tag seines Lebens werden würde, wenngleich Charlie es nie so nannte. Obwohl er keineswegs ein Mann großer Reden war, hatte er mir einst gesagt, dass sein Leben mit mir erst angefangen hatte. Dies waren wohl die sentimentalsten und rührendsten Worte, die je seinen Mund verlassen hatten. An jenem Tag allerdings hatte er keinen Laut rausbringen, gar nicht realisieren können was geschah, als er mal wieder mit dem Suchtrupp den Wald durchstreift hatte. Er hatte nur eine weiße Gestalt durch die Blätter huschen sehen, worauf sein Begleiter Stanley wie vom Erdboden verschwand und einige Sekunden später war da nur noch der unbegreifliche Schmerz. Während die ersten erstickten Schreie seine Kehle verließen, ließ das Gewicht an seinem Handgelenk nach und zwei Gesichter traten in sein verschwommenes Blickfeld. Trotz seiner damaligen fast ohnmächtigen Lage erinnerte sich Charlie jedoch noch detailliert an die engelsgleiche kindliche Stimme eines rothaarigen Todesengels.

„Was ist los James, hat dir der Vorfall derart die Lust genommen, dass du nicht einmal mehr ein bisschen Spaß mit deinem Essen hast?", erklang die spöttische Stimme des Dämons, wie mein Vater es nennt.

„Was geht dich das an? Ich habe Durst und ich darf es so schnell umbringen wie ich will. Diese Jagd hat sowieso keinen Spaß gemacht, da wird dieser Schwächling auch nichts mehr dran ändern."

„Oh deine Lust und Stimmung geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, Baby. Weißt du, ich könnte etwas daran ändern." Charlie machte sich keine Mühe der Unterhaltung zu folgen, das stechende Brennen übertönte langsam aber sicher alle anderen Empfindungen. Das nach einiger Zeit erneut stärkere Feuer in seinem Handgelenk blieb ihm allerdings nicht unbemerkt. Ein kurz darauf folgender Ruck und ein gewaltiges Knirschen, danach blieb alles still und mein Vater verfiel endgültig in Dunkelheit und Schmerz.

Er konnte mir im Nachhinein nicht sagen, wie lange alles gedauert hatte, ob nun einen Tag oder ein Jahr. Seine Erinnerung beginnt erst wieder dort, wo er in einer dunklen kleinen Holzhütte aufwachte. Seine neue Gestalt muss ein unglaublicher Schock für ihn gewesen sein, jedoch hatte er schon immer eine ungewöhnlich ruhige Natur, welche anscheinend mit seiner Verwandlung nur noch zunahm. Am Boden des Zimmers fand er einen Beutel, gefüllt mit Eiswürfeln und drei Blutkonserven. Bis heute hatte er nie etwas über seinen anonymen Gönner erfahren. Wieso sollte jemand ihm so etwas antun, aber ihn dann allein und orientierungslos zurücklassen? Auch ich hatte mir diese Fragen öfter gestellt ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben, weshalb ich das sinnlose Grübeln schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Schließlich siegte der Durst über Charlies Gewissen und mit neuen Kräften verschwand er, ohne jemals wieder gesehen zu werden.

Die Zeit danach muss sehr hart für ihn gewesen sein und er wurde immer schwächer. Als er nun so verzweifelt durch die abgelegenen Gegenden streifte, lernte er nachts schließlich eines: Die Kunst sich in Krankenhäuser einzuschleichen, ohne einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Besagte Menschen hätten wohl auch einen Herzinfarkt beim Anblick seiner roten Augen bekommen. Die Schuld, unschuldigen Menschen mit dieser Konservennahrung vielleicht ihr Leben wegzunehmen, wird er seiner Meinung nach immer mit sich herumtragen müssen.

An seiner unglaublichen Vorliebe für Kleinstädte hatte sich übrigens auch im Laufe der Jahre nichts geändert. Inzwischen hatte mein alter Herr es allerdings geschafft, sich Kontaktlinsen zuzulegen für den seltenen Fall, dass wir doch mal Besuch bekamen. Nach unserer Ankunft verbreitete sich zum Glück immer schnell das Gerücht, dass mein Vater eine sehr ansteckende Krankheit hätte. Mir war das ganz recht, denn so hielten sich die Leute auch von mir fern und ich blieb ungestört. Keiner von ihnen wusste Bescheid, sie wollten es nicht wissen uns so kannte nur ich die ganze Geschichte. Schließlich hatte ich immer und immer wieder darauf behaart, dass Charlie sie mir erzählte, wenngleich er das nur ein einziges Mal getan hatte.

Am meisten interessierte mich jedoch meine Mutter, über welche ich viel zu wenig wusste. Wahrscheinlich konnte nicht mal Charlie selbst sagen, was damals mit den beiden geschehen war. Sie war einfach wie ein Wirbelwind in sein Leben geschneit und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Offensichtlich war sie das komplette Gegenteil von meinem Vater und mir: extrovertiert, flippig und vielleicht auch leicht verrückt, ich meine hey schließlich hat sie sich auf einen Vampir eingelassen.

Welche Rolle ich dabei spiele? Ach, ich war nur das seine eigene Mutter umbringende Monster, wie schon gesagt. Diese Last werde ich immer mit mir tragen müssen, egal wie oft Charlie mir sagt, dass ihr Tod nicht meine Schuld sei, höchstens seine. Ich weiß, wie sehr er sie noch immer vermisst und ich kenne die Wahrheit: Ich habe sie getötet.

Jepp, das bin ich, Bella Swan, circa 17jährig, dunkelbraune Haare, braune Augen, schneeweiße Haut, wenngleich nicht ganz so blass wie Charlies, welche in der Sonne glänzt als hätte jemand viel zu viel hautfettende Creme draufgeschmiert.

Ich, Bella Swan, die eben noch vollkommen melancholisch und extrem genervt gestimmt war. Ich habe die Theorie, dass Vampire zu starken Stimmungsschwankungen neigen, da sie in so kurzer Zeit so viel wahrnehmen können. Der Grund für den Umbruch meiner Laune hatte sich soeben neben mich gesetzt: Mike Newton. Nicht, dass ich durch ihn grundsätzlich verärgert war, aber was er gerade wie zur Probe vor sich hin murmelte gefiel mir gar nicht. Oh bitte lass ihn damit nicht mich meinen! Aber leider sollte mir dieses Glück heute nicht vergönnt sein

„Hi Bella, also hör mal ich ähm…"

„Oh hi Mike ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört. Na wie läuft´s eigentlich mit eurem Laden?"

„Ähm also (er hatte den leichten Drang sich zu wiederholen) gut aber eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über etwas anderes reden…" (bitte nicht) „…weißt du in zwei Wochen ist ja der große Schulball…" (nein…oh Mist stimmt Schuljahr zuende…Ball…für jemanden mit einem extrem guten Gedächtnis war mir das mysteriöserweise entfallen…) „und ich ähm wollte dich fragen ob du…" (Neeiiinn!) „ob du vielleicht…Lust hättest, mit mir…da hinzugehen."

Stille. Es schien, als starrten alle Augenpaare am Tisch mich an…Ok ich sollte wohl irgendwas sagen…Wo ist eine gute Ausrede, wenn man sie braucht? Denn mich würde man auf gar keinen Fall auf diesen Ball schleppen können!

„Mike…(dramatische Pause) weißt du das tut mit jetzt echt Leid, aber ich habe an dem Wochenende schon etwas vor, ich bin da nämlich in Seattle." Mike machte ein Gesicht, als wäre soeben seine Großmutter gestorben und die war bekanntlich seine Welt.

„Und das lässt sich ganz sicher nicht verschieben?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber das ist ne Familiensache." Darauf fiel ihm zum Glück nichts Weiteres ein. Niemand redete über meine Familie, zumindest nicht in meiner Gegenwart und so fragte auch jetzt niemand nach.

„Ok Leute ich geh dann schon mal zu Englisch, wir haben ganz oben und ihr wisst ja wie Herr Belenge ist…" Ich hob entschuldigend die Hand und stand vielleicht etwas zu hastig auf. Angela schenkte mir noch einen letzten sympathisierenden Blick und schon stob ich in Richtung Gang davon.

An meinem Schließfach angelangt wollte ich wirklich nur noch so schnell und problemfrei wie möglich zum Klassenraum. Aber ihr wisst ja wie das so ist, wenn man auf etwas hofft…natürlich hatte ich Pech.

„Bella, gut dass ich dich noch erwische. Ich wollte dich ehrlich auch nur ganz kurz etwas fragen." Hatte Tyler mal wieder den Rau vergessen? Wäre ja nicht das erste mal…

"Gehst du mit mir auf den Schulball?" Was? Dass kann er doch nicht einfach so fragen…nicht mal ein bitte oder vielleicht…ich war geschockt, so dass ich eine halbe Sekunde länger zum Antworten brauchte als nötig.

„Tut mit Leid, aber ich bin nicht hier" wiederholte ich den mir so vertrauten Satz leicht genervt.

„Achso dann stimmt das also wirklich. Hmm…aber uns bleibt ja noch der nächste Ball. Bis bald!"…und weg war er.

Ich stand noch eine kurze Weile versteinert da, bevor sich der Mörtel langsam löste und ich schon fast zu Englisch rannte. Gerade als ich um die Ecke bog hörte ich Eric nach mir rufen. War dieser Tag irgendwie verhext oder so? Ich tat so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört, wobei ich noch nie eine sonderlich gute Schauspielerin gewesen war und machte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tür hinter mir zu.

Was wollten die bloß alle von mir? Ok ich weiß, dass ich nicht hässlich sondern eher recht hübsch bin, ich bin ja nun auch nicht blind. Schließlich war mein Vater ein Vampir, wobei man an dieser Stelle überlegen könnte, ob man Charlie als attraktiv zu sehen war. Nachdem ich mich ausgiebig für diesen Gedanken geschämt hatte und die Röte langsam wieder aus meinen Wangen verschwand, dachte ich mir, dass Schönheit wohl im Auge des Betrachters lag oder in Charlies Fall vielleicht im Auge von demjenigen, der ihn verwandelt hat. Wer weiß? Ich kenne mich in Vampirbiologie nicht so gut aus. Jedenfalls waren mein Vater und ich auf unsere Arten anscheinend schön. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass Angela übertrieb, so hatte ich trotzdem nichts gegen meine Augen, Lippen oder auch meine Stupsnase. Auf das mit der Röte im Gesicht könnte ich jedoch getrost verzichten. Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt auch vollkommen egal…

Angestrengt von meinen Gedanken ließ ich mich in dem leeren Raum auf einen Stuhl fallen und wartete auf das Klingeln der Schulglocke.

**

* * *

Jacob wird in der Geschichte übrigens keine so große Rolle spielen, er kommt nur kurz drin vor denn irgendwie nervt mich der Typ. :D**


	4. We are family!

**4. We are family!**

**Zu Beginn bleibt mir mal wieder zu sagen: DANKE uhwii für deine laufende Unterstützung und einfach…du weißt was ich meine**

**Natürlich auch ein Dankeschön an alle anderen Leser **

**Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nichts geschrieben habe, na ja ich hatte viel mit Schule, Bewerbungen und undurchdringlichen Uniwebseiten zu tun, vielen dank falls ihr Geduld mit mir hattet.**

* * *

Edwards Sicht

„Ohh die Landschaft sah so bezaubernd schön aus, da muss man einfach mal mit einem offenen Cabrio durch die Provinz fahren…

Und wenn wir schon mal auf dem Weg sind könnten wir auch gleich in einer der größeren Städte Halt machen und shoppen gehen, ich habe gehört dort gibt es hübsche Kleider von noch unentdeckten Designern im Stil des späten 19. Jahrhunderts…"

„_Alice!_ Wir werden nur mal kurz hinfahren, „Hallo" sagen und wieder verschwinden. Du musst auch nicht gleich annehmen, dass wir wieder deine ganzen Tüten tragen werden."

„Ach, waren die etwa zu schwer für klein Emmilein?"

„_Hey!_ Ich habe…"

„Du hast mich bei meinen Ausführungen über die herrliche Natur Italiens unterbrochen!"

„Die Natur? Also wenn du mich fragst zählt ein Shoppingtrip nicht gerade dazu."

Nach dieser weiteren Unterbrechung war Emmett nicht der Einzige, der sein Lachen beim Anblick von Alice´ verärgerter Grimasse nicht zurückhalten konnte. Jasper sah man den Kampf mit den Gesichtsmuskeln deutlich an, allerdings rief er sich im Gegensatz zu meinem Bär eines Bruders ins Gedächtnis, dass man einer Auseinandersetzung mit unserer kleinen hyperaktiven Elfe lieber aus dem Weg ging. Auch Emmett blieb die Luft im Halse stecken, als sich ein zugegeben leicht angsteinflößendes diabolisches Lächeln auf Alice´ Gesicht ausbreitete. Ooh ja, das würde später bestimmt noch lustig werden…Na ja Vampire haben halt öfters Langeweile, was soll man sagen?

„Wo war ich, bevor man mir so unhöflich ins Wort fiel? Ach die Kunst und Architektur der Renaissance in Florenz, Rom oder Venedig, dass würde euch auch mal ein wenig gut tun. Die Besichtigung einer Piazza oder eine Wanderung durch die toskanischen Hügel könnte euren Horizont um so Einiges erweitern. Und was ich schon immer interessant fand ist die Amalfiküste mit ihrem türkisblauen Wasser, von den steilen Klippen sieht man nachts die funkelnden Sterne und tagsüber die Wolken wie gigantische Wattebausche über der Meeresoberfläche…"

„…und der Mond sah aus wie ein Keks, schon verstanden."

Dieses Mal überging Alice ihn einfach als hätte sie nichts gehört, wenngleich das mit unserem feinen Gehörsinn natürlich unausweichlich war. Wahrscheinlich verärgerte ihn das sogar mehr als jede andere feindselige Antwort es zu tun vermocht hätte.

Ich fragte mich teilweise ernsthaft, woher meine Lieblingsschwester ihre schier unendliche Energie nahm, sie kann stundenlang ununterbrochen wie ein Wasserfall reden. In diesem Gebiet kann ich aus Erfahrung sprechen. Vielleicht lebte sie zur Zeit ihrer Verwandlung nicht in einem Sanatorium zur Linderung von geistigen Krankheiten sondern in einem Laboratorium für Experimente mit zwielichtigen Pillen.

„…und außerdem soll es dort auch fantastische Pizzen geben."

Ok bei dieser Bemerkung konnte auch ich nicht mehr an mich halten, ich bin eigentlich ziemlich tolerant für ein Monster, aber diese abscheulichen Teigklumpen schmecken einfach furchtbar. Vertraut mir, ich habe es probiert und das Ergebnis war alles andere als appetitlich. Manchmal verstehe ich schlichtweg die Gedanken der Menschen was Geschmack angeht nicht.

„Pizzen? Wieso sollte uns die Existenz von Pizzen auch nur im Geringsten interessieren?"

„Das ist ja jetzt auch überhaupt nicht der springende Punkt! Das Wichtigste ist, dass dieser Trip nach Volterra garantiert auch Spaß machen wird, wenngleich ich ein paar Punkte auf der Aktivitätenliste guten Gewissens wegstreichen könnte."

Jepp, genau deswegen hatten wir ein leicht merkwürdiges Gespräch über Geschmacksverirrungen angefangen: Wir würden unsere lieben Artgenossen in Volterra besuchen. Erst ein einziges Mal hatten wir alle das zweifelhaft gezwungene Vergnügen gehabt, Carlisle´s nicht ganz so vegetarisch lebende Bekannte zu treffen und ehrlich gesagt sah ich diesem Treffen nicht gerade mit Enthusiasmus entgegen. Die Volturi waren gewissermaßen das Gesetzt unter den Vampiren. Die Judikative, Legislative und Executive in einer Institution, keine sonderlich gute Gewaltenteilung wenn ihr meine Meinung dazu hören wollt. Und wenn sie einer Angelegenheit voreingenommen gegenüberstehen ist es sehr schwer, sie von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Wobei Carlisle´s Freund Aro im Vergleich zu Caius und Markus wohl noch am verständnisvollsten ist, was einerseits an seiner Fähigkeit Gedanken lesen zu können und andererseits daran liegt, dass er anscheinend alles untersuchen will und die Dinge eher als ein interessantes wissenschaftliches Experiment ansieht.

Nun ja und genau diese Volturi hatten uns vor einigen Tagen angerufen und um ein Erscheinen der ganzen Familie gebeten. Das mag für euch nun recht merkwürdig klingen, schließlich erwartet man nicht gerade einen Anruf von jahrhundertealten Blutsaugern (ein doch recht abwertender Begriff für unsere Art, den ich an dieser Stelle jedoch für angemessen halte. Ihr solltet nur auf keinen Fall Rosalie so nennen, dass würde sehr horrende Konsequenzen haben.) Allerdings sind die Volturi sehr modern und auch recht gut organisiert, was auch an fehlenden Geldsorgen liegen könnte. Nun ja, was bedeuten schon materielle Dinge wenn man ewig lebt. Zumindest gibt es in ihrem für meinen Geschmack etwas übertrieben prunkvollen Anwesen Fahrstühle wie auch alte marmorne Säulen aus Gold, ein doch recht eindrucksvoller Mix aus alt und neu.

Früher hatte auch Carlisle, der mit Abstand menschlichste von uns allen, bei den Volturi gelebt, doch natürlich galt diese leicht unpersönliche Einladung keinem Nachmittagskaffee, sondern einem ihrer zahllosen Stadtfeste. Allerdings schien dieses noch ein bisschen bedeutender zu sein als die gewöhnlichen und fand nur alle Hundert Jahre statt. Da vor all der Zeit auch meine „Adoptivvater" zu Beginn des so genannten Festes des „heiligen Markus" zugegen war, sollte er als symbolische Figur anwesend sein, wobei die ganze Familie ja gleich mitkommen könnte.

Im Grunde genommen hatte Carlisle als friedliebender Vampir bei den Maßnahmen zur Bekämpfung feindlicher Vampire nicht teilgenommen und immer wieder versucht, einen Waffenstillstand zu erreichen. Wir alle waren uns über den wahren Grund dafür, weshalb die königliche Familie uns sehen wollte, im Klaren. Sie machten keinen allzu großen Hehl darum, dass sie uns am liebsten alle in ihre Garde aufnehmen wollten, schließlich braucht man immer jemanden zum gesetzte ausführen und Furcht verbreiten. Aro hatte es bei unserem letzten Besuch vor allem auf Alice mit ihren Zukunftsvisionen und mich mit meiner etwas anderen Fähigkeit abgesehen, allerdings war er auch an allen anderen sehr interessiert gewesen.

Alles in allem waren wir auf ein erneutes Treffen folglich nicht sehr erpicht, aber wir hatten nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Meine Schwester hatte gesehen, dass sie wahrscheinlich im Falle einer Absage sowieso bald vorbeigeschaut hätten und die Volturi zu verärgern war nie sonderlich ratsam.

Jedenfalls war das der Grund, weshalb wir heute Abend in Richtung Florenz aufbrachen. Wir müssen zwar erst in zwei Tagen in Volterra sein, aber wie Alice so schön ausgeführt hat gäbe uns das die Möglichkeit zur kulturellen Weiterbildung. Natürlich könnte sie damit auch die Geschäfte von Gucci, Prada, Pucci und Roberto Cavalli. Das könnte man zum Beispiel daraus schließen, dass sie eine genaue Stadtkarte mit den einzelnen Filialen im Kopf hat und diese wie ein Mantra in den letzten Tagen immer wieder aufsagt. Jedoch solltet ihr eines über den zu kurz geratenen Energieball wissen: Sie bekommt immer was sie will und die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Schmollmund perfektioniert hat ist da nicht gerade sonderlich hilfreich. Und so fügen wir und alle unserem Schicksal, auch wenn dieses den weiblichen Familienmitgliedern offensichtlich eher weniger zu schaffen macht.

„Hey Edward hier zieh das an und was tust du hier eigentlich, Musik hören? Himmel, wie kann man nur so unproduktiv sein?"

In einem Rascheln von Kleidung und einem Wirbel aus kurzen schwarzen Haaren war sie wieder verschwunden. Also ernsthaft, ist es denn ein Kapitalverbrechen zweimal das gleiche Kleidungsstück anzuziehen? Manchmal übertrieb sie es wirklich, aber solange es sie glücklich machte…

Kennt ihr diese Momente im Leben in denen ihr euch fragt, wie ihr je in solch eine Situation kommen konntet? Ja genau die meine ich. Tja in genau so einer Situation befinde ich mich gerade. Nun gut vielleicht hatte der Alkohol auch ein wenig dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich dabei gar nicht so schlecht fühlte. Ich hatte jedoch die Vorahnung, dass sich das morgen früh etwas geändert haben würde, dazu brauchte ich wirklich keine hellseherischen Kräfte. Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, wie so etwas bei einem Vampir möglich ist. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das auch nicht so genau, ich habe schließlich keine Vampirbiologie studiert. Es gibt jedoch einige Theorien die damit zusammenhängen, dass der Alkohol das Monster in uns für kurze Zeit leicht zu unterdrücken vermag. Trotzdem ist es nicht sonderlich ratsam oft zu trinken, denn bekanntlich lässt das ja die Hemmungen sinken und das ist für unsere Tarnung nicht sonderlich förderlich.

Leider war ich immer noch nicht betrunken genug um zu vergessen, dass ich mich an einem der wohl klischeehaftesten Orte jeder größeren Stadt befand: Ich saß mit meinen Geschwistern in einer Karaokebar. Ihr habt es erfasst, der Kulturverfall hatte auch vor Florenz nicht Halt gemacht, es war einfach nur traurig. Carlisle und Esme waren schlau genug sich das nicht anzutun und dafür ein bisschen von der wahren Kultur dieser Region zu erleben. Im Moment saßen wir in einer zum Glück recht isolierten Lounge, in die nur wenig Licht schien. Nicht dass das unsere Augen getrübt hätte. Und zu unserem aller Vorteil war Emmett auf die großartige Idee gekommen, ein Trinkspiel zu starten, allerdings ging es nicht ausschließlich nur darum. Tja, anscheinend hatte mein Bruder Alice´ viel sagendes Lächeln schon längst wieder vergessen. Ich persönlich war noch nie ein großer Freund von derlei Beschäftigungen gewesen, zugegeben konnte es ab und zu ein wenig amüsant sein, aber ich halte mich für gewöhnlich von derlei Risiken fern. Ich sah einfach keinen allzu großen Sinn darin. Aber einmal könnte ja nicht zu sehr schaden, nicht wahr? ...oh verdammt

Jepp ich hatte zugesagt und wohin hatte mich das gebracht? Auf die provisorische Bühne einer kleinen Karaokebar in Florenz in mitten von kleinen Scheinwerfern und unter die meiner Meinung nach taktlosen Blicke von einer Horde plastischen Fakeblondinen. In diesen Augenblicken wünschte ich mir ernsthaft sehnlichst, nicht die abscheulichen Gedanken der Menschen um mich herum hören zu müssen, und ich rede nicht nur von den weiblichen. Wenn sie nur wüssten was geschehen würde, sobald ich diese Visionen in die Tat umsetzte.

Da wäre dann auch immer noch das Problem meiner momentanen prekären Lage. Ich wusste auf was für Ideen meine Geschwister kommen würden, sollte ich mich doch weigern. Das nächste Mal ist mir egal, wie viel Risiko ein weiteres Glas bedeutet und ich nehme nicht die andere Option. Das Jasper mir so etwas antun würde, er meinte zwar ich müsste entspannter werden, aber seine Frau hat eindeutig einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Das ich das auch nicht in seinen Gedanken hatte sehen können…

Nun ja, was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ergeben beugte ich mich meinem Schicksal und ich begann die ersten Zeilen von „Iris" von den „Goo Goo Dolls" im Mikro erklingen zu lassen. Wenigstens war meine Familie hier ein wenig gnädig und ich durfte die verkürzte Version eines nicht vollkommen sinnlosen Liedes singen.

„And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over..."

Je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr verfing ich mich in dem Text und ich blendete den Rest der Welt halbwegs aus. Ich liebte Musik, auch wenn ich das Singen eher anderen überließ, und die ganze Aktion entwickelte sich doch gar nicht so schlecht. Das heißt bis mir eine unschickliche Dame in fortgeschrittenem Alter ihr Oberteil vor die Füße warf. Ganz ehrlich, so etwas ist einfach nicht schön. Natürlich hörte ich Emmett schon über alle anderen hinweg vor Lachen brüllen, bevor ich mich überhaupt wieder unserem Tisch genähert hatte. Von Jasper und Rose bekam ich vier Daumen und tosenden Beifall für meine Performance (erstaunlich wie so wenig Personen so viel Lärm veranstalten konnten…so viel zum Thema unauffällig) und nachdem ich mich kurz verbeugt hatte ging Alice, geschäftsmäßig wie sie sein konnte, zum nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung über.

Im Laufe der Nacht stand noch eine freiwillige Performance von „Dirty Talk" meiner Schwestern zum Besten, wobei Emmett und Jasper alle anderen männlichen Gäste der Bar mit ernsthaft angsteinflößenden Blicken straften. Dies änderte sich auch nicht als Rosalie das Lied „Diva" von Beyonce zum Besten gab und ein Mann ihr etwas näher sein wollte als alle anderen. Er hat hoffentlich gelernt, sich von angriffslustigen Frauen mit spitzen Absätzen fernzuhalten.

Das absolute Highlight blieb für mich jedoch die angekündigte Rache von Alice. Sie hatte das genau geplant, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum dieses lächerliche pinke Kleid aus einem ihrer Einkaufstüten gezogen. Obwohl man so etwas bei ihr nie genau weiß. Das Emmett seine Boxershorts auf dem Kopf hatte während er übertrieben enthusiastisch „Cheri Cheri Lady" ins Mikrofon schmetterte trug auch nicht zu den Chancen bei, dass die Bewohner von Florenz unseren Besuch je wieder vergessen würden. Es gibt Dinge, die lassen einen nie wieder los und die liebe Familie zählt wohl oder übel dazu…

**

* * *

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich von diesem Kapitel halten soll…es entstand weil ich einen Keksmond-Satz schreiben sollte, als beschwert euch auch bei der merkwürdigen ICQ-Werbung ;)**

**Naja ich hatte einfach mal Lust auf ein bisschen was Leichtes…**

**Über Kommis würde ich mich wirklich RIESIG freuen **


	5. Eingeeist und abgebrannt

**5. Eingeeist und abgebrannt**

***Beschämt den Kopf hängen lass***

**Ich weiß, es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich wünschte es gäbe eine angemessene Entschuldigung, aber ich kann nur versuchen, mich zu bessern.**

**Soo das letzte Kapitel war etwas leichter, denn jetzt wirds ernst!**

**Danke danke für eure Unterstützung! Lieb euch **

**Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

Bellas Sicht

Normalerweise war die Schulglocke eine Erleichterung, der Befreiungsschlag eines jeden Schülers. Heute jedoch schien es irgendwie anders zu sein. Natürlich lag da das Gefühl von Freiheit auf der Zunge, jedoch konnte ich diesen bitteren Nachgeschmack, dieses ungute Ziehen in der Magengrube einfach nicht ausblenden. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man mich gepackt und in ein bodenloses Loch geworfen, allein, hilflos, und die Schwärze war überall.

Aber was dachte ich da eigentlich, woher kam plötzlich dieser melancholische Anfall? Ich machte das Wetter daran verantwortlich. Denn obwohl ich eigentlich keine starke Abneigung gegen Regen hatte, so erinnerte auch mich der Jahrhundertsturm draußen nicht gerade an Wärmflaschen und Kuschelkissen. Der Himmel hatte sich schwarz gefärbt als wäre schon längst die Nacht angebrochen und die Baumzipfel bogen sich unter der Kraft des Windes. In der Ferne erhellte ein greller Lichtblitz das Dunkel und kurz darauf hörte man das tiefe Grollen des Donners. Nun würde ich mich nicht als vollkommenen Angsthasen bezeichnen und ich weiß auch, dass so ein Blitz mich wahrscheinlich nicht umbringen würde. Allerdings war das nur eine Theorie, die ich nicht testen wollte und den Respekt vor den Naturgewalten hatte ich praktisch mit der Muttermilch aufgenommen. Oder mit dem künstlichen Babymilchpulver. Wenn man genau hinsah und dazu auch jedes kleine Geräusch, das leise Knacken eines Zweiges oder das Schnarchen eines Eichhörnchens hörte, dann lernte man schnell dieses bunte Treiben wertzuschätzen. Im Moment war jedoch auch die Tierwelt in großem Aufruhr, schnell huschten sie von einem Ast zum anderen, schienen praktisch zu flüchten. Es musste in der Tat ein noch viel schlimmeres Gewitter als gewöhnlich sein, wenn sogar Bambi alles andere vergaß. Aber wahrscheinlich würde es so schnell und unvorhersehbar wie es gekommen war auch in Kürze wieder abziehen. Ich könnte währenddessen in der Aula sitzen und das Buch lesen, welches ich für solche Fälle immer in der Tasche trug. Oder sollte ich doch schnell nach Hause rennen? Am Ende siegte der Wille, sich nicht noch einmal möglichen Abschlussballkandidaten aussetzten zu müssen. Außerdem hatten wir schon die vorherigen zwei Stunden nichts tuend in der Schule gesessen und uns dermaßen gelangweilt, dass wir schon nach Arbeit schrieen.

Und so ging ich aus der schützenden Halle und stellte mich dem Kampf. Im Grunde machte ich mir einfach Angst um die Schüler neben mir und verschwendete weniger Gedanken an mich. Ich würde schon zurechtkommen, das war ich immer irgendwie und da konnte auch ein kleiner Schauer nichts dran ändern. Ich hoffte nur Angela und die anderen würden sicher zu Hause ankommen.

Als der Wind meine Haare verwehte und ich den Geschmack des nassen Waldes wahrnahm, ging es mir trotz allem doch ein wenig besser. Auch bei einer noch so schlechten Stimmung und Gefühlslage musste ich einfach die frische Luft, welche durch meine Lungen strömte, genießen. Trotz des regelrechten Orkans konnte ich mich recht leichtfüßig bewegen, als ich die wenigen Stufen vor der Schule hinunter sprang und mich aufmachte in Richtung zu Hause. Obwohl wir doch recht abgeschieden lebten vermied ich es, sehr viel schneller als normal zu laufen. Auch wenn ich das Rennen liebte, so wollten wir doch um keinen Preis auffallen. Zugegeben stachen wir wohl trotzdem leicht aus der Masse heraus, aber wenigstens versuchten wir es.

Während ich mich leise durch das Unterholz bewegte (Menschen hörten wahrscheinlich bei dem Lärm draußen sowieso kaum etwas), schien sich die Umgebung ein wenig zu verändern. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis mir klar wurde, dass die Luft rauchiger zu schmecken schien, irgendwie verbrannt. Wer würde bei diesem stürmischen regnerischen Wetter ein Feuer anzünden? Das wäre doch leicht bescheuert und obendrein noch sehr schwer zu bewerkstelligen. War vielleicht der Blitz in einen Baum eingeschlagen? Etwas vorsichtiger ging ich in die Richtung, aus welcher der Geruch kam. Es war der verwundene Weg zu unserem Haus. Konnte das sein, konnte Charlie etwas damit zu tun haben? Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Ich wurde umso besorgter, je tiefer ich in den Wald hineinging. Das Wetter hatte ich trotz meines mehrseitigen Wahrnehmungsvermögens vollkommen vergessen. Vielleicht grillte mein Vater ja den erst kürzlich gefangenen Fisch, versuchte ich mir eine Erklärung zurechtzulegen. Allerdings würde er so etwas einerseits nie zu solch einem Zeitpunkt tun, egal wie sehr er mir seine nicht vorhandenen Kochkünste demonstrieren wollte. Des Weiteren roch es eindeutig nicht nach Fisch, vielmehr schien jetzt so etwas wie der Duft von Rotbusch Tee hinzuzukommen. Endlich kam ich bei unserem kleineren Holzhaus an und die Aromen in der Luft schienen noch viel mehr zuzunehmen, ich konnte sie nicht mehr zuordnen.

Das Häuschen stand dort wie immer vor mir, es schien nicht das Geringste anders zu sein als sonst. Mein Fenster stand immer noch leicht offen, der Sturm hatte auch den Dachbalken nichts antun können, nur die Blumen in unserem kleinen Beet vor dem Haus würden ein wenig geschont werden müssen. Ich war so angespannt, das mich ein leichtes Quietschen an der Rückwand wie vom Blitz getroffen hochschrecken ließ. Wobei das mit dem Blitz nicht so sehr abwegig gewesen wäre. Bekommt die kleine Angsthasenbella jetzt schon von einem kleinen halbwegs normalen Geräusch einen Herzinfarkt? Und so etwas will die Tochter eines Vampirs sein. Zaghaft öffnete ich mit meinem Schlüssel die Haustür und legte meinen Rucksack an die Treppe. Woher kam bloß diese Paranoia? Vielleicht sollte ich tatsächlich mal etwas entspannter sein, mehr unter die Leute gehen. Aber so war ich nun mal nicht. Im ersten Moment wollte ich wie jeden Tag nach meinem Vater rufen. Bis jetzt hatte ich diese Prozedur immer unnötig gefunden, wer sollte sonst im Haus sein? Doch in jenem Moment schluckte ich die Frage runter, etwas sagte mir, dass dies an jenem Tag keine gute Idee sei. Man könnte es vielleicht eine innere Stimme nennen oder wie gesagt einfach Angsthasenbella.

Ich öffnete die Wohnzimmertür und blieb abrupt auf der Schwelle stehen. Mein ganzer Körper schien aus Eis zu bestehen. Eine Woge von Gefühlen schien mich zu erfassen und gnadenlos mitzureißen. Trotz meiner unguten Vorahnung war ich auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet. Was war geschehen, wer hatte das getan und wieso? Aber noch viel wichtiger: Was war mit Charlie geschehen. Ich wollte nicht vom schlimmsten ausgehen, allerdings konnte ich die Bilder in meinem Kopf nicht ausschalten. Denn die Szene vor meinen Augen sah schlimm aus. Alle Möbel waren umgeworfen und in mehrere Stücke zerteilt worden. Teilweise schien auf die Gegenstände mit roher Gewalt eingeschlagen worden zu sein, an den Wänden waren Kratzspuren. Die Tür zum Wald hinter dem Haus existierte kaum noch, nur noch die Ränder hingen zersplittert quietschend in den Angeln. Alles war derart durcheinander und verwüstet, dass sich zum Beispiel eins von Charlies heißgeliebten Vorschulfotos eingedrückt im Kamin lag, während der ehemalige Fernseher mit Federn überhäuft war. Doch über all dies konnte ich in jenem Augenblick gar nicht nachdenken. Es war mir fürs erste egal, was sich hier zugetragen hatte; ich sah die Konsequenzen für unsere Wohnsituation oder unsere mögliche Entdeckung. Meine Gedanken waren beherrscht von einem Gedanken: Charlie. Oder Dad, den ich liebte ihn wirklich sehr, auch wenn wir beide so etwas nie sonderlich detailliert zeigten. Wo war er? Wo war er während dieser mutwilligen Zerstörung? Denn mit den Naturgewalten und den Tieren hatte dies hier wenig zu tun. In der einen Sekunde war ich noch im Schockmodus gewesen, unfähig mich zu bewegen oder in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren. Doch plötzlich, ganz plötzlich schien es, als hätte sich diese Starre gelöst und ich rannte nach draußen, ohne die Scherben und Trümmer zu beachten. Dieses schlechte Gefühl, welches über die ganze Dauer des Tages gewachsen war, die Vorahnung, die Angst, es schien im Nachhinein kaum eine richtige Emotion gewesen zu sein. Nicht im Vergleich zu dem was folgte. Als ich die Wiese hinter dem Haus betrat schien es, als würde plötzlich alles zusammenkommen. Man hatte einen Ballon in meine Brust gesteckt und ihn langsam mit verschwommenen unwirklichen Gefühlen gefüllt und plötzlich, in nur einer Millisekunde, hatte man ihn zum Platzen gebracht und somit ein riesiges Loch in meine Brust gerissen.

Dort lag Charlie oder sein sterblicher Überrest. Nur ein kleiner Haufen Asche, kaum weiter erwähnenswert. Und doch markierte dieser runde Abschnitt im Gras, in dem der Untergrund verkokelt schien, dass Ende der Welt wie ich sie kannte. Eine Welt ohne meinen Vater. Nie hatte ich sie mir vorgestellt, immer war er der ruhige Felsen gewesen, der niemals weichen würde. Ich wollte zusammenbrechen, wollte schluchzen und schreien, aber mir schien die Kraft zu fehlen. Mein Inneres war wie taub, ich wollte und konnte nichts mehr wahrnehmen, wollte einfach alles ausblenden. Am Rande merkte ich, wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben und ich mich in das Gras fallen ließ.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, Sekunden, Stunden? Der Regen hatte aufgehört und ich spürte nur noch leicht den Nieselregen auf meiner Haut. Wie konnte ich so etwas Banales spüren, wo doch dieses riesige Stück fehlte? Mir war unbegreiflich, wie die Welt sich einfach so weiterdrehen konnte als wäre nichts geschehen. Die Verzweiflung schien mich immer tiefer zu ziehen, weiter und weiter entfernt von der Oberfläche. Doch die Fragen konnte ich trotzdem nicht ausblenden. Wieso? Wer? Sie nagten an meinem Bewusstsein und hielten mich über Wasser. Ich wusste nicht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, aber ich wollte Antworten. Ich hörte ein Knacken hinter mir und überlegte, ob es wirklich wert war, sich dafür umzudrehen. Noch immer konnte ich mich nicht bewegen, aber mit einem Schauer in meinem Nacken gab ich mir schließlich einen Ruck. Obwohl meine Sicht immer noch verschwommen von unaufhörlichen Tränen war, sah ich eine Gestalt auf unserem Dachvorsprung stehen. Träumte ich das alles hier vielleicht nur, konnte all dies real sein? Dieser Anblick war zu schrecklich für meine schlimmsten Träume und ich hatte keine Kraft mehr für falsche Hoffnungen. Wie sollte ich weitermachen, mein Leben fortführen, wenn ich doch niemanden hatte vollkommen allein war in diesem Universum.

Das plötzliche sardonische Gelächter, Glockenklingen und Fingernägel auf einer Tafel in einem, versicherten mir endgültig, dass ich halbwegs bei Bewusstsein war. Ich versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, vielleicht würden sie mir ein wenig Sinn zurückgeben. Wenige Meter seitlich von mit entfernt konnte ich nun auch eine weitere Person erkennen. Ein Engel mit blonden Haaren, dessen halb gelangweilter und halb ärgerlicher Blick sich in meinen zu bohren schien. Mein lautes Schnappen nach Luft schien die Stille in meinem Kopf zu durchbrechen.

„…sich niemand darum, ob du dieses bedauerliche Imitat eines Vampirs getötet hast. Du hattest deine Rache und natürlich könnten wir uns noch ein wenig mit der Kleinen amüsieren. Mir ist das im Grunde egal, aber nachher darfst du das Aro erklären. Wie ich ihn kenne, würde er den Verlust dieses neuen Spielzeugs sehr bedauern. Du weißt ja, wie versessen er auf etwas Außergewöhnliches ist. Auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich aussieht, so würde sie ihn doch eine Weile beschäftigen und uns ein paar von seinen langweiligen Vorträgen ersparen."

„Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig, was Aro denkt. Sie ist eine Missgeburt und muss erledigt werden."

„Nur leider ist Aro nicht gleichgültig, was _du_ denkst. Ich sage nicht, dass wir sie nicht einfach beseitigen sollten. Glaub mir, das würde auch mir Vergnügen bereiten. Du wärest jedoch gut beraten, deinen Platz unter den Volturi nicht zu vergessen Victoria."

Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wer diese Monster um mich herum waren, so ließ mich doch der Blick der Blonden in jenem Augenblick bis auf die Knochen erzittern. Ich spürte den Respekt ihrer Gefährtin, wenngleich ich ihn mir nicht vollkommen erklären konnte. Noch immer hielt mich die Trauer um meinen Vater fest in ihrem Griff. Mit dem Gedanken an ihn schaute ich mir die von mir weiter entfernte Frau genauer an. Ich wäre mir in jeder Lage darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass es sich hier um Vampire handelte, die bleiche Haut und blutroten Augen waren unverkennbar. Beide trugen schwarze Umhänge und hatten die Kapuzen tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen. Bei dem Nieselregen hätte man sie vielleicht aus der Entfernung für normale Wanderer mit Regenmänteln gehalten. Wäre da nicht das vorherig genannte monstermäßige an ihrem Aussehen. Bei Charlie hatte ich die Merkmale nie als solche wahrgenommen, doch bei diesen Beiden, vor allem der Mädchenhafteren, schien schon ihre ganze Aura etwas Sadistisches auszustrahlen. Doch auch die andere Frau, welche ich immer noch musterte, wirkte trotz ihres gräulichem Umhangs und der offensichtlich nicht ganz so hohen Stellung in der Nahrungskette auf ihre Weise sehr viel wilder, unberechenbar. Ein Büschel zerzauster leuchtend roter Haare lugte aus der Kapuze hervor und ihre auf dem Dach kauernde Zähne bleckende Haltung unterstrich ihre Ausstrahlung.

„Sie nur wie sie dich anstarrt. Anscheinend sucht sie jetzt da ihr Daddy tot jemand anderen, der sie adoptiert. Na willst du dich um sie kümmern?" Während sie diese vernichtenden Worte mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln aussprach, schien sich etwas in mir zu regen. Als hätte vorher eine bleierne Schicht meine Sicht getrübt und war nun zurückgeschnappt wie ein Gummiband. Stattdessen schien mein gesamtes Blickfeld in rote Farbe getränkt worden zu sein und ich brannte innerlich. Eine plötzliche unbändige Wut stieg in mir auf und überdeckte alle Empfindungen. Diese höhnisch grinsenden Mörder hatten meinen Vater getötet, sie hatten mir alles genommen was ich besaß. Sie würden auch mich töten oder mit sich nehmen. Mir war die erste Möglichkeit allerdings lieber und in gewisser Weise hatte der Tot so etwas Befreiendes. Ich wusste, dass es bald enden würde, aber ich würde kämpfen. Für Charlie, wenn es auch das Einzige war, das ich tun konnte. Dieser brennende Wunsch gab mir neue Kraft. Meine Trauer war umgeschlagen in diesen alles verzehrenden Zorn und ich sah nur noch ein Ziel. Ich wollte mich nur noch auf sie stürzen und so viel Schaden anrichten wie möglich. Ich spürte ein tiefes Knurren in meiner Brust und bleckte die Zähne.

„Die Kleine wird zickig. Meinst du wir könnten ihr ein paar Manieren beibringen und unseren Spaß haben? Dagegen hätte dein lieber Aro bestimmt nichts einzuwenden."

„Ausnahmsweise bin ich deiner Meinung. Wollen wir uns nicht besser kennen lernen? Das könnte nur ein kleines bisschen wehtun." Zum ersten Mal sprach der blonde Engel mich direkt an und ihr Blick schien sich in meinen zu bohren. Ich wartete auf den Donner, der gleichwohl nie kam. Nach wenigen Sekunden bröckelte ihr Lächeln und sie schaute mich erbost und fassungslos an. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich sie kindisch angegrinst und ihr die Zunge herausgestreckt. Jedoch beschloss ich in diesem Moment, das mir einfach alles egal war und es keinen Sinn hatte zu warten. Mit einem erschütterten Heulen stürzte ich auf sie ein, taub und blind gegen das Leben um mich herum. Alles hatte früher oder später ein Ende und für jemanden zu sterben, den man liebte, schien mir ein guter Weg um zu gehen zu ein. Die Vorstellung hatte etwas Tröstendes. Wie von selbst packte ich den Kopf meines Gegners und wollte es mit der ganzen Welt aufnehmen. Die Welt war jedoch immer noch gegen mich. Jemand packte mich von hinten an den Haaren und wenige Millisekunden später war da nur noch der Schmerz. Es fühlte sich fast an, als hätte man mir sämtliche Knochen gebrochen und so war ich fast dankbar, als mich die Dunkelheit umfing. Die Qualen, körperlich wie auch seelisch, wurden schwächer und alles schien plötzlich so leicht. Ich konnte mich einfach fallen lassen und brauchte mich um nichts zu sorgen. Ich hatte mir nie viele Gedanken über das Sterben gemacht, aber jetzt drängte sich mir eine Frage auf. Würde ich in den Himmel kommen?

###

Dies war eindeutig nicht der Himmel. Die Umgebung passte vielleicht zu der Vorstellung, auch mit geschlossenen Lidern schien alles hell und klinisch zu sein. Jedoch sollte einem im Himmel nicht der Kopf dröhnen, oder? Falls doch dann hatten die ganzen Langzeitkomapatienten ihren Mitmenschen schöne Lügen vorgegaukelt. Zu meiner tod-sein-Theorie passten auch nicht die halb flüsternden Stimmen.

„Für einen halben Vampir schläft sie ganz schön fest, und so robust wie wir scheint sie ja nun eindeutig auch nicht zu sein. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie so faszinierend sein soll. Wir hätten ihr einfach einen etwas härteren Stoß versetzen sollen. Das wäre auch fast niemandem aufgefallen."

„Solange sie mit ihrem nervenden Monolog aufgehört hat ist mir alles egal. Soll sie doch an ihrem Schreien und Schluchzen ersticken. So lästig bist nicht einmal du."

„Ist da jemand etwa immer noch beleidigt, weil endlich mal jemand gegen sie immun ist?"

„Also ich finde das alles im Grunde sehr belustigend. Und eigentlich ist sie ja auch ganz ansehnlich. Lasst sie uns einfach zum Rat bringen, dann ist sie vorerst deren Problem."

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug sah ich als erstes beigen Marmor über mir. Als zweites nahm ich die drei Gestalten wahr, die mit mir in dem kleinen Raum standen. Es roch leicht nach Kiefern, Wermut und Unmengen an Staub. Ich blinzelte kurz und als ich eine Bewegung zu meiner Rechten wahrnahm, hockte ich in einer Sekunde an der entgegengesetzten Wand des Zimmers. Ich sah alles mit vollkommener Klarheit vor mir: Dort waren die beiden Frauen aus meinen Albträumen und zu ihnen hatte sich ein dritter Vampir gesellt. Er befand sich mir am nächsten und wirkte sehr grobschlächtig und muskulös, gegen ihn hatte ich wohl kaum eine Chance. Mein Anblick schien ihn auf eine seltsame Weise zu amüsieren. Ich behielt meine Feindselige Haltung bei und ein Zischen entwich meinem Mund.

„Na na wir wollen doch alle schön zivilisiert bleiben. Ich bin Felix, das sind Victoria und Jane. Du hast wahrscheinlich einen insgesamt eher schlechten Eindruck von unserer Organisation. Trotzdem würden wir dich bitten, bei unserer kleinen Audienz anwesend zu sein. Du wirst schon erwartet. Und es wäre vorzüglich, wenn du noch schnell in das Kleid dort schlüpfst." Er zeigte auf das Stoffbündel am Rande des Bettes und an seinem Tonfall war zu erkennen, dass es sich keinesfalls um eine Bitte handelte. Die anderen beiden mordlustigen Gesichter waren auch nicht gerade vorteilhaft für eine freundliche Stimmung. Offensichtlich hatte ich nicht viele Optionen, aber es war mir doch sehr unangenehm, mich vor all ihnen umziehen zu müssen. Ich hasste enorme Aufmerksamkeit und da diese Situation auch vorher schon mein persönlicher Albtraum war, war ich nicht gerade zu Freudensprüngen aufgelegt.

Plötzlich ertönte von irgendwo weiter weg eine Klaviermelodie, es war die schönste die ich je gehört hatte. Ihr Klang war melancholisch und eher schwermütig und trotzdem schien dort ein Hoffnungsschimmer zu sein. Sie gehörte viel mehr in ein Märchen als an diesen verwunschenen Ort. In jenem Augenblick fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich würde mich meinem Schicksal stellen und nicht einfach so aufgeben. Denn im Moment schien mir ein Kampf nicht sehr viel anzurichten, zumindest nicht bei ihnen. Ich würde versuchen, all dies durchzustehen und einen Weg hinaus zu finden. Es musste ihn einfach gehen. Glaubt mir, ich hatte Charlie keineswegs vergessen oder den Hass auf die…Wesen um mich herum. Doch würde er meinen Tod nicht wollen und vielleicht konnte ich auf diese Weise etwas erreichen. Nur noch ein klein wenig länger durchhalten, meine Lage abschätzen. Sollten meine Bemühungen sinnlos sein, so konnte ich mich immer noch jederzeit zu Charlie gesellen.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als die faszinierende Musik aufhörte. Die letzte Note schwebte erwartungsvoll in der Luft und ich bemerkte, dass meine Begleiter sich ein wenig in Richtung Tür zurückgezogen hatten. Rasch zog ich das unbequeme hellviolette Kleid über und setzte mich in Bewegung. Seide. Diese teuren Modefummel waren wirklich nicht für mich gemacht. Etwas unsanft packte Felix mich am Arm, während der blonde Vampir, inzwischen wusste ich dass sie Jane hieß, die Führung unserer kleinen Prozession übernahm. Ich war im ersten Moment überwältigt von dem großen prachtvollen Flur der mich erwartete, ich war umringt von goldenen Säulen mit hohen Bögen und antik aussehenden Kunstwerken. Einige Zeit lang gingen wir durch verschiedene Gänge und Türen. Mein Haus hätte eindeutig weniger protziger ausgesehen. Bei diesem Gedanken verspürte ich sofort wieder ein Stechen in der Brust, als ich an meinen Vater und unser teilweise bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstörtes Zuhause dachte. Ich würde ihn und diesen Ort nie wider sehen, das war mir in diesem Moment klar. Mit schweren Schritten ging ich auf die riesige verzierte Holztür vor uns zu, auf direktem Wege in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

**Ich weiß ihr wollt, dass sie sich bald treffen. Ich ja auch. Habt bitte nur noch ein klein wenig Geduld. :)**

**Song: "I Grieve" - Peter Gabriel (Stadt der Engel)**

**Ok ihr werdet hier nicht zu Reviews gezwungen oder so...aber bitte bitte nur ein klitzekleines Reviewlein? *Hundeblick***

**Vielleicht sollte ich kostenlose T-Shirts verteilen oder so...**


	6. Der Weg ist das Ziel Teil 1

**Wow sie hat etwas geschrieben! Jepp es stimmt...****  
****Ich weiß es hat enorm unglaublich viel zu lange gedauert und ich habe leider auch keine gute Entschuldigung dafür...so lange habe ich diesen Teil jetzt schon auf dem Computer, aber ich wollte eigentlich noch viel mehr dazuschreiben****  
****Aber dann wollte ich euch doch schon etwas geben...falls das noc jemand liest****  
****Leider fängt jetzt der Abistress ab und es wird nicht schneller gehen..****  
****Vielen Dank und hoffentlich Spaß beim Lesen! :)**

Edwards Sicht

Waard…aard…aaaarrd…aaahhhr.d….Was zum Teufel? Was war das bloß für eine leise nervige Stimme, die in meinem Unterbewusstsein nachklang? Es schien ein Echo wie aus weiter Ferne zu sein. Alles kam mir so verschwommen und unwirklich vor. In meinem Kopf hörte ich immer noch diese betäubende Melodie, eine Melodie bei welcher ich einfach nur den Kopf in den Nacken werfen und loslassen wollte. In der hintersten Ecke besagten Kopfes meldete sich der Gedanke, dass mein Orientierungssinn und mein Sehvermögen üblicherweise nicht so mangelhaft waren. Nach ein paar Minuten wertlosen Rumliegens drang diese Tatsache immer mehr in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins und auch die nervige Trällerstimme neben mir schien bei meiner schließlichen Erleuchtung hilfreich zu sein. Hilfreich nur im weitesten Sinne, denn mir wurde klar: Ich war ein Vampir und leicht benebelt, was nur den übermäßigen Genuss von Alkohol als wahrscheinlichen Grund zuließ. Und dieses Trinkgelage war Alice´ Idee gewesen (nur ihre Stimme kann einem so auf den Geist gehen, lässt man Emmetts Brülllache bei blöden Scherzen weg). In der gleichen Sekunde erkannte ich übrigens auch, dass das Kissen, in welches ich mein Gesicht gepresst hatte, nach Holunder und Hund roch und dass der Vogel von nebenan eine Lerche war.

Nach Nächten wie diesen brauchten wir immer ein bisschen Zeit, um wieder normal zu werden. Oder vielleicht waren wir auch nur während solch betrunkener Nächte normal, das war Ansichtssache, denn insgesamt schien unser Verhalten einfach nur menschlich zu sein. (Warum das wohl ausgerechnet bei Alkohol und Sex so war? Hmm…) Wie ich Carlisle kannte waren er und Esme nur nicht mitgekommen, um sich im Nachhinein listig ins Hotelzimmer schleichen und uns nüchtern analysieren zu können. Er hatte das Verhalten von alkoholisierten Vampiren schon immer sehr faszinierend gefunden. Ok zugegebenermaßen würde ich das vielleicht auch tun, würde mein Kopf nicht so hämmern. Was uns zu der grundlegenden Frage führt: Was genau passiert eigentlich bei Wodka plus Monster?

Tja also grundsätzlich schätze ich wird alles nach und nach einfach ein wenig unschärfer, die Ränder werden weicher und man denkt weniger nach, aber auf eine sehr menschliche Weise. Außerdem sinkt die Hemmschwelle und man tut Dinge, die man bei klarem Verstand wohl eher gelassen hätte. Oder bei Alice und Emmett…sagen wir einfach ihr natürliches Benehmen wird intensiviert. Das führt dann dazu dass gewisse anonym bleibende Personen beweisen müssen, wie gut sie während eines Handstandes aus einem Fass trinken können und erst aufgrund leicht gewalttätiger Handlungen ihrer Frau namens Rosalie damit aufhören. Andere liebliche Geschöpfe dieser Erde gehen durch große italienische Städte und halten aufgebracht den unschuldigen (durch schlechtes Karma ausgewählten) Passanten einen leidenschaftlichen Vortrag über die zur Schau gestellte „Prostitution der heutigen Modewelt".

„Jetzt beweg´ endlich deinen weißen Hintern Eddie, wir haben heute noch viel vor. Nutze den Tag, Carpe Diem und so weiter…Es sei den du willst ihn zu deinem letzten Tag machen."

Den letzten Teil sagte sie in bester „Der Pate" Manier und mit einer merkwürdigen Bewegung der Augenbrauen. Ali verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Emmett und nebenbei bemerkt heiße ich nicht „Eddie"! Zugegeben in anderen Momenten hätte ihr Plan mich aufzumuntern vermutlich funktioniert und ich hätte ihr den Spagettizwischenfall verziehen (aber das ist eine andere Geschichte). Allerdings war ich momentan erst dabei aufzuwachen, wobei das wohl eher der falsche Begriff ist. Natürlich schlafen Vampire nicht, daran ändert auch die Wahl ihrer Nahrung nichts. Es ist eher so, dass man alles noch am Rande wahrnimmt. Jedoch scheint es außer Reichweite zu sein, als sähe man durch ein regennasses Fenster im April. Man ist auch viel zu bequem um zu handeln…na ja für Menschen sind diese Empfindungen teilweise schwer zu schildern. Sobald man dann wieder aufsteht, so wie ich in jenem Moment, fühlt man sich essentiell wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Festland (und ich spreche von den Karettschildkröten). Das erklärt schließlich auch, warum ich mit dem Fuß am Nachttisch hingen blieb und der Länge nach mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden fiehl (ja ihr findet das vielleicht lustig…wartet nur ab). Im Nebenzimmer hörte ich mal wieder eine gewisse Brülllache und erwog, ihn an sein voriges Verhalten zu erinnern. In der gleichen Sekunde zog ich auch in Betracht auf dem Teppich liegen zu bleiben, aber letztendlich nutzte es ja alles nichts. Langsam (relativ gesehen) setzte ich mich auf und griff nach dem Hemd, welches Alice auf das Sofa gelegt hatte. Das war es also was hier nach Seide roch. Während ich mir den feinen Stoff überstreifte sah ich die ersten feinen Sonnenstrahlen auf der Kommode schimmern. Das Zimmer war sehr hell und elegant gehalten. Die breiten offenen Fenster luden dazu ein, sich davor zu stellen und das rege Stadtleben zu beobachten. Doch ich konnte nicht riskieren zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Zu dieser frühen Stunde war die Gefahr zwar sehr gering, aber es würde ein schöner sonniger Tag werden. Für Vampire in der Öffentlichkeit also kein schöner Tag. Als Mensch hätte ich mich sicherlich gefreut, es hätte eine Radtour, ein See und die Seele baumeln lassen bedeutet. Jetzt…stimmte mich das Ganze nur noch melancholisch.

Zumindest bis meine Schwester mich mal wieder dazu aufforderte, endlich „den Stock aus dem Arsch" zu nehmen. Hmhmm da fühlte man sich gerade wieder in Sicherheit gewiegt und dann holte sie einen um so wirkungsvoller in die Realität zurück. Meiner Meinung nach machte sie das mit voller Absicht, aber so begann ich meinen Weg in den Frühstücksraum des Hotels. Für uns war es nur ein Versammlungsraum, denn schließlich wollte keiner von uns hier etwas essen. Jasper schielte zu meinem Leidwesen gelegentlich zu der Kellnerin hinüber, aber wir waren alle noch recht voll von dem Alkohol. Ja es war so eine Art Vorbereitungsrituall auf Volterra gewesen (in einem vollkommen nicht-kultmäßigem Sinn).

Jedoch auch für Menschen hätte es hier nach den Gerüchen zu urteilen nicht viel Nahbares gegeben. Leider hatte ich keine Zeugen um meine Zweifel zu bestätigen. Wir verkehrten sehr selten ernsthaft mit Menschen auch wenn das schon vorgekommen seien soll.

„Sie an wer von den Toten auferstanden ist." Diese Ironie…

„Sehr witzig Rosalie." Ok ich war zugegebenermaßen möglicherweise ein klein wenig grumpig, aber über so etwas machte man keine Scherze. Nun ja, bei Untoten ist der Tod nun mal ein heickles Thema. Wir hatten uns in unserem Leben recht gut eingefunden, es gab keine Probleme. Allerdings genossen wir unsere Existenz nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie die Volturi. Sie waren es gewohnte, dass alles immer ihren Wünschen entsprach und sie das bekamen, nach dem es ihnen begehrte. Somit war Alice und meine Absage damals ein herber Schlag für sie gewesen. Auch Jasper und die anderen hatten sie in ihrer militärischen Truppe gewollt, aber jetzt hatten sie ja bald einen zweiten Versuch frei. Oh heitere Wiedersehensfreude! Wir waren nicht so dumm einer Einladung der Volturi nicht zu folgen, wir zögerten nur den Weg ein wenig hinaus. Was uns wohl an unserem Ziel erwarten würde?

**Soll ich im nächsten Kapitel aus Edwards und Bellas Sicht schreiben?  
Schenkt mir Liebe! Hey ich hatte Geburtstag...aber hatten wir das nicht alle mal?  
(Ok lass gut sein interessiert keinen!)**

*Amanda Jenssen - Happyland*


	7. Trennende und treffende Wege

**Auf Wunsch von ViSissi hier nun das nächste Kapitel aus Bellas Sicht **

**Hoffe es ist ganz gut geworden, ich hab vor Monaten von der einen Szene geträumt.**

**Gaanz ganz viel Liebe für die Reviews, sie haben meine Tage um einiges schönder gemacht **

Bellas Sicht

Aro. Das war also der berühmte Aro. Ich hatte von ihm gehört. Naja für die Verhältnisse, in denen Charlie von Seinesgleichen redete, war das viel. Die Volturi sind so etwas wie die Gesetzgeber, die Exekutive und die Judikative der Vampire (nicht gerade sonderlich demokratisch, sogar die antiken Griechen machten das besser). Meist trifft man sie nur bei Bestrafungen, die scheinen denen richtig Spaß zu machen. Wenn ihr mich fragt sollten die mal dringend über ihre Freizeitaktivitäten nachdenken. Es scheint ihnen ja offensichtlich Freude zu bereiten, uns zu malträtieren; auch wenn sie mir das jetzt nicht unbedingt durch Mord und Entführung zeigen müssten. Jedoch stellt sich mir andauernd die Frage: Bin ich überhaupt einer von „uns"? Noch nie war ich ein vollkommener Blutsauger, aber noch weniger ein Teil der Welt der „Lebenden". Ich fühlte mich immer verbunden mit Charlie, wir waren beide anders. Er bezeichnete sein Leben nur als Existenz und ich sah einzig das Gute in ihm, während er für das Monster namens Bella nur Wertschätzung und Zuneigung empfand.

War das der Grund, war ich deshalb hier und weiterhin am Leben? Weil ich zwar ein Monster war, ein anderes Monster jedoch, nicht wie die Menschen noch wie sie. Wie das neue Spielzeug, das man nicht gleich wegwerfen muss. Wollten sie mich bestrafen, weil ich anders war? Wieso sollten sie so etwas tun, tatsächlich einfach nur zum Spaß?

Aro Augen ruhten auf mir, gleich so als könne er mir all die Fragen aus dem Gesicht ablesen. Während meines inneren Monologes saß sein Blick durchgängig auf mir und auch jetzt schien er mit seiner Musterung längst nicht fertig zu sein. Es war mir unangenehm, nein viel mehr machte er mir Angst. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl ließ nicht einmal jene Wut zu, welche ich bei meinen beiden Entführern verspürt hatte. Dennoch war ich mit den Nerven am Ende. Die kalten roten Augen und die zerbrechliche weiße Haut hatten auf ihre Weise etwas sehr erhabenes, so dass ich mir umso kleiner und hilfloser vorkam. Was konnte ich tun, um mich dieser Macht zu entziehen? Was gab ihnen das Recht mich so zu behandeln und was wollten sie nur von mir? Wobei es für mich wahrscheinlich vorteilhaft war, dass sie überhaupt etwas von mir wollten, für den Moment zumindest. Sonst wäre ich längst nicht mehr und so ich von tiefstem Herzen um Charlie trauerte, war ich trotz dessen froh ihm nicht in ein Grab gefolgt zu sein. Was wohl die Menschen in unserer alten Heimat jetzt machten? Ich wusste es nicht, aber mir war klar, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde. Ich musste mit der Vergangenheit abschließen.

In jenem Augenblick durchbrach endlich ein Räuspern die Stille.

„Sag mir mein Kind, heißt du Bella Swan?"

Ich antwortete nur mit einem Kopfnicken, da ich meiner Stimme nicht vollends vertraute.

„Interessant, äußerst interessant. Unsere Tracker haben gute Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn Ihr euch doch recht gut von der Außenwelt abgeschottet habt. Letztendlich holt einen das Schicksal ein, ist es nicht so? Das heißt natürlich, wenn man an so etwas glaubt. Was dein Schicksal ist, wird sich noch herausstellen. Aber was wollen wir denn jetzt noch um das Essentielle herumreden? Gib mir deine Hand"

In nur wenigen Sekunden war mir doch einiges klar geworden: Dieser Mann war eindeutig nicht nur „ein bisschen" anders. Er schien sich einerseits beim Reden mehr für sich selbst zu interessieren als jeden anderen, und dann war da wieder diese fast krankhafte Neugierde. Alles in mir sträubte sich davor, diesem mysteriösen Vampir meine Hand zu geben oder ihn in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu berühren. Doch hatte ich unmissverständlich begriffen, dass dies soeben keine Frage gewesen war. Somit trat ich zögernd einen Schritt vor und legte meine Hand in seine. Sie schien unglaublich fragil zu sein, doch war darunter unleugbar eine geheimnisvolle Stärke, deren Ausmaß ich wohl nie erfahren wollen würde.

Plötzlich schien eine Art leichter Schmerz mich zu durchzucken und meine Sicht wurde unscharf. Bunte Bilder begannen sich in meinem Kopf anzudeuten und nach einigen Sekunden erkannte ich diese auch. Es waren Erinnerungen aus frühster Kindheit, viele schon fast vergessen im Tumult des auf sie folgenden Lebens. Da war ein Lachen, Kinderweinen, Charlie wie er vor dem Fernseher sitzt und American Football sieht, all meine Gedanken und Erlebnisse ausgebreitet wie ein buntes Buch. Ich wollte dies nicht sehen, nichts davon und auch Aro sollte es nicht bekommen. Diese Erinnerungen waren meine und jede einzelne schmerzte, sollte doch nie mehr alles so sein wie vorher. Jedes Aufblitzen von Charlies Gesicht schmerzte und ich wollte einfach nur noch, dass es endet. Meine ganze Kraft konzentrierte sich auf diesen Gedanken und augenblicklich kehrte erst Schwärze, dann meine freie Sicht wieder zurück. Die Bilder waren verschwunden. Mein Blick fiel zuerst auf meine Hand, welche noch immer in seiner lag. Auch Aros Augen folgten den meinen und schließlich spürte ich seinen starren Blick auf meinem Schleier aus Haaren. Als ich den Kopf langsam hob sah er wütend und verwirrt aus, allerdings fing er sich sofort und sein Gesicht wurde wieder zu der mir bekannten unlesbaren Maske.

„Äußerst interessant, wirklich erstaunlich. Jane hatte Recht, Ihr seid stärker als Ihr ausseht. In der Tat könntet Ihr uns noch sehr nützlich werden. Ein wahres Talent, jene soll es ja öfters geben dieser Tage und ich hoffe Euch wird es bei uns gefallen. Bitte seht dies eher als Gastaufenthalt auch wenn gewisse Maßnahmen für Euren Aufenthalt hier getroffen werden. Es ist nun mal nicht jedes Mitglied hier gegenüber Neuankömmlingen von Anfang an positiv gestimmt und Ihr könnt die Situation natürlich selbstverständlich noch nicht vollkommen neutral betrachten. Ich hoffe trotz dessen, dass wir aus dem jetzigen Arrangement eine wertvolle Beziehung gewinnen können."

Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln, welches mir jedoch durch und durch falsch vorkam und im Grunde nur eine leichte Übelkeit förderte. Erwartete er etwa von mir, dass ich mich einfach so seinem Club der Meuchelmörder anschließen und noch dazu glücklich in einem Kerkerzimmer in Fesseln werden würde? Da hatte sich dieser oh so erhabene Aro gewaltig geschnitten, es war geradezu lächerlich.

„Nun du brauchst bestimmt ein wenig Zeit um deine Gedanken zu ordnen. Heidi wird dich nachher in unserer Einrichtung ein wenig herumführen. Du wirst sicherlich keine Mätzchen versuchen, dass wäre ja für uns alle nur unangenehm. Du wirst jetzt zu deinem Zimmer geleitet."

Nachdem er sich zu der Geste eines leichten Kopfnickens herabließ, schien er mich nicht weiter zu beachten und seine Augen wurden trübe. Noch immer war er mir in meister Hinsicht ein Rätsel, doch ich scherte mich nicht darum weiterhin Gedanken an dieses Wesen zu verschwenden.

Mit einem etwas festeren Griff als nötig packte Felix (A/N: Felix der Hase) meinen Ellbogen und führte mich in den Gang hinaus. Dort angekommen ließ er mich dann jedoch wie ein für den Sperrmüll bestimmtes Möbel stehen, anscheinend sollte ich auf meine andere Nanny warten. Allerdings sah ich nicht im Geringsten ein, warum ich in seiner Abwesenheit einfach brav stehen bleiben sollte und so fing ich an, tigernd meine nähere Umgebung zu begutachten.

Eine antike Vase am anderen Ende dieses zu groß geratenen Flures schaffte es, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln. Aus Angst sie fallen zu lassen (auch wenn der Gedanke, einfach mit Absicht meine Frustration an ihr auszulassen, sehr verlockend war) wandte ich mich dann lieber den Bildern an der Wand zu. Leider hatte ich tatsächlich begriffen, dass meine Möglichkeiten zur Flucht im Moment eher gering waren, auch wenn ich diesen Vorsatz keineswegs aufgab. Einer kleinen Wendeltreppe, welche in einer versteckten Ecke auf eine kleine Anhöhe führte, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen und so ging ich nach oben. Schon immer hatte mich das Geheimnisvolle fasziniert und ich hatte die ungute Eigenschaft, voller Interesse in dunkle Ecken zu laufen anstatt sie zu meiden. In jener war allerdings nur eine weitere anscheinend künstlerisch hochwertige Skulptur. Dieses alte Gemäuer schien mir ein ganzes leicht eingestaubtes Kunstmuseum zu sein, auch wenn die Fahrstühle nicht ganz zu dem Ambiente passten. Ich mochte im Grunde eher einfach Häuser, auch wenn dieser Raum wohl recht stilvoll eingerichtet war. Ich dachte an alles in diesem Raum, nur nicht daran was er für mich eigentlich bedeutete: ein Gefängnis.

In Gedanken versunken ging ich schon leichteren Schrittes zurück in den weitläufigen Flur und wurde hart in die Realität befördert als mein Körper plötzlich mit etwas sehr Großem kollidierte. Dieses etwas wurde aufgrund der Wucht des Aufpralls samt mir längs zu Boden gerissen, was ihm dem leisen Grunzen nach zu urteilen nach auch nicht zu gefallen schien. Trotz dieser erwähnten Stabilität des „etwas" landete ich doch ziemlich weich und bequem. Ein elektrischer Strom erfüllte mein ganzes Wesen und als ich meine Augen aufschlug schien die Welt um mich herum augenblicklich stillzustehen. Nur Millimeter entfernt sah ich einen Engel vor mir. Alles andere schien verschwommen und unwichtig zu sein, meine Gedanken waren vollkommen in Anspruch genommen von diesem gottgleichen Gesicht, den marmornen Wangen welche kräftige Konturen hatten aber zugleich auch zart aussahen. Intuitiv streckte ich meine Finger aus und berührte sie sanft um meine Theorie zu testen. Mein Blick wanderte von der faszinierend rötlichen Haarfarbe zu den goldenen Augen, welche mich gleichermaßen mit solch einer Intensität gefangen hielten das es mir unmöglich war mich abzuwenden. Es ist mir unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange wir uns anstarrten, meine eine Hand noch immer an seiner Wange und die andere auf seiner Brust ruhen. Sein Griff lag immer noch fest um meine Hüften, als ob ich auch im liegen Stabilität bräuchte. Unweigerlich erkämpfte sich ein warmes Gefühl den Weg in meinen Bauch. Wer war diese strahlende Kreatur vor mir, oder wohl noch immer unter mir? Ein amüsiertes Räuspern, diesmal jedoch gänzlich unwillkommen durchdrang den Nebel in meinem Kopf und brachte einen Großteil meines Verstandes zurück. Damit setzte auch der „Bella dir ist mal wieder etwas Peinliches passiert weil du der unkoordinierteste Halbvampir der Weltgeschichte bist"- Sinn ein und die Röte schoss in meine Wangen.

„Öhm…ich hab ehrlich gesagt nichts dagegen, weiter so liegen zu bleiben, aber ich schätze wir sollten jetzt doch lieber aufstehen, meint Ihr nicht?"

Oh bitte lass mich jetzt im Erdboden verschwinden und uns alle diesen peinlichen Moment vergessen…obwohl ich das Gefühl dann auf jeden Fall vermissen würde.

Auf wackeligen Beinen erhob ich mich, wobei ich Körperkontakt zu meiden suchte, und reichte ihm meine unsichere Hand, damit auch er sich hochziehen könne. Mit immer noch nicht minder intensivem Blick hielt er meine Hand fest.

„Ich bin übrigens Edward…Cullen. Und Ihr seid…?"

„Bella Swan. Ich bin…Bella." Was sagt man zu einem Engel? Ich erkannte kaum meine eigene leise Stimme. Plötzlich schenkte er mir jedoch ein schiefes Lächeln und ich kam nicht umhin es ihm nachzutun. Ein weiteres etwas lauteres Räuspern ließ ihn scheinbar leicht verlegen zu Boden schauen.

„Also…es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen Bella." Oh Gott bitte sag meinen Namen erneut! Er war nie zuvor so schön ausgesprochen worden. Seiner leichten Handbewegung folgend fand ich dann auch die Quelle des Räusperns. Sie musste aus der Reihe Vampire gekommen sein, die ich vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie Vampire waren, nahm ich nur am Rande wahr. Alle Gesichtsausdrücke waren zwischen belustigt und etwas, dass ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Nur eine blonde Frau schien eher gelangweilt zu sein, und dann war da noch Heidis spottend sadistische Art, welche ich schon kurz kennen gelernt hatte.

„Das sind Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme und Carlisle…meine Familie." Gemurmelte „Hi"s und „Guten Tag"s waren zu hören.

In meinem Fall mussten ein leichter Knicks und ein Lächeln als Begrüßung genügen, da meine Aufmerksamkeit noch immer von Edward gefangen genommen wurde.

„Bist du…" Ich würde fürs erste nicht erfahren, was er eigentlich sagen wollte, denn im gleichen Moment begann auch Heidi zu sprechen. Ich habe sie wohl nie mehr gehasst.

„Nun denn, die Ältesten erwarten euch und wir beide, Bella, müssen jetzt leider auch weiter." Dies schien ihr nicht im Geringsten Leid zu tun und der dunkle Unterton in der Stimme war bei ihr wohl normal. Wie in Zeitlupe (so kam es mir zumindest vor) wurde ich ohne ein weiteres Wort von Heidi in die entgegengesetzte Richtung dirigiert. Ein letztes Mal drehte ich den Kopf und sah direckt in Edwards Augen, welche mich noch lange Zeit in Gedanken verfolgen würden, so viel stand fest. Er schenkte mir erneute ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, wobei in seinem Blick ein wenig versteckte Besorgnis mitzuklingen schien und schon war er aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Eine allumfassende Leere ergriff mich, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich Charlie fand, und jedes Denken schien auszusetzen. Wer war dieser schöne geheimnisvolle Mann und wie konnte er mein ganzes Wesen so beeinflussen? Edward…der Name passte perfekt. Würde ich ihn jemals wieder sehen?

_Bitter Sweet Symphony - The Verve_

**Ok wird jetzt wohl erstmal mein Abiturchen schreiben, also bitte haut mich nicht wenn es mal wieder länger dauert.**

**;D Schenkt mir Lieebe…**


End file.
